Hannah Montana moves to new york
by harryp21
Summary: sorry i am bad in summary,s you have to read it
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SUMMERY

miley stuart is your average girl accept for one thing see has a dubble life as an international pop sensation as Hannah montana

Story

it is just your average morning in malibu nice blue sky and a beuatifull sun shine miley hasn,t told lilley about her biggest secret yet but she wanted it to tell her today no matter what

miley went downstairs to eat breakfast before taking a nice shower and getting dressed while she was eating breakfast her fone rang she took the fone up hello with miley hello miley with lilley i,ll drop by in 20 and the line was dead miley new what it meant as lilley always calls before she drops byshe ran to the door and opend it about 5 seconds later lilley flew in

hello lilley miley said to her best friend hello miley lilley said but with a curious look on her face that she reconised when miley was bothered with something

what is wrong miley you have the tipical look on your face when something is bothering you lilley asked miley yes there is something that is bothering me lilley but it is kind of hard to tell and everytime i tried to tell you this for the past 2 years fear of losing you came up my spins but i can and will no longer hide it from you can you follow me

lilley amassed at what miley just said followed miley to her room but had no idea for what miley what are we doing in your room because miley said there is something important i have to tell you lilley

what is it miley you know you can always tell me everything lilley said to miley, i know lilley but this isn,t as easy as always why? lilley asked starting to get angry at miley, miley got shocked at the small outburst of lilley and got tears in het eyes

b.b.b. i am hannah montana miley flapped out leaving a shocked expression on lilley,s face and went to het wardrobe standing in the wardrobe she removed the shirts hanging in the wardrobe to reveal two doorst with the letters HM on it lilley whas so shocked that she almost fainted while miley opened the doorst to her hannah montanah wardrobe WHAT lilley asked shocked

why dind,t you never tell me this for the past two years lilley aksed angry to miley who started to cry weren,t you listening downstairs i wanted to tell you but everytime i tried to tell you my fears of losing you got the better of me i told you it wasn,t as easy to tell you as everything is else i had told you before miley said fully crying now

lilley asked miley if someone else knew miley answered that only her familie and new lilley knew it lilley whas shocked at the answer but new she had more questions why do you keep quit about the fact that you are hannah montana miley stil a bit of anger in her voice witch shocked miley

miley was thinking of the right words when she calmy started to say because i also want to live a normal life lilley a life where i can have friends instead of locking myself up from the outside world and only living in a celiberty world where you practicaly live in a prison world that is not the live i want

lilley whas amazed at this statement and started to calm down when miley,s father knocked on the door enter miley said to her father robbie ray stuart whas shocked to see lilley and miley in the hannah wardrobe hello lilley he said so miley showed you her final and biggest secret he robby asked yes lilley said why do you ask because robby started for the past two years she has been scared of telling you it has nothing something to do with you but with her past lilley looked surprised at what do you mean he sight asked lilley miley has told you about her fear of losing you hasn,t she lilley said yes she did but i don,t understand what you meant mr stewart robby once again left a deep sigh and got a sad look on his face lilley didn,t like to see them so sad and started to feel bad for asking when robby started taling to lilley she suddenly turned to where robby whas lilley when whe lift in Tennessee miley had a lot of friends but when her singing talents where noticed at and talent show she got an contract eventually she became famous 3 years ago robby said with pride in his voice i know that mr stewart but what has

robby interupted lilley,s question and got once again an sad look on his face and contineud his story when ce became famous 3 years ago the friends she had started to runt there backs on here that is why whe moved here because it was to painfull to see my daughter so unhappy

when se met you here in malibu she told me that she wanted to tell that she was hannah montana but everytime she tried the fairs of losing you showed up she was so bothered by it that she even had sleepless nights

lilley was shocked of what she heard she didn,t know miley had something so difficult about her past miley never liked to talk about her past lilley started to understand why now and why miley was so scared of telling her secret to lilley. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

INFO

vervolg op chapter 1

Story

when lilley finally started to sink everything in her head of what she just heard, miley stood up and got a towel clothes underwear and shoes and walked to the shower tunrning back to say now you now why i dont like to talk about my past and why i didn,t tell you earlier that i am hannah montana

lilley was shocked that miley suddenly said something to her when miley contineud you must probarly hate me know everyone does when they find out about it after all miley turned her back to lilley and went in the bathroom leaving a shocked expression on lilley and robby,s face

lilley asked robby why miley suddenly talked like that but al robby could say whas she must proberly have lost it since i started talking about her past but why did she talked like that just now lilley asked robby i have no idea lilley usual if she talks like that she wants to live as hannah montana but i dont have an idea now

when they heard the shower go off 10 minutes later miley was fully dressed and came out of the bathroom leaving a shocked expression on both lilley and her father,s face miley? robby asked. yes miley are you wearing your hannah clothes on a school day who cares dad!  
i do miley lilley said if you want me to keep quit about your secret i will i promise lilley said almost begging miley

miley started to feel tears in her eyes again when she kneeled down before lilley and simpley said thanks lilley but but this is my problem and whent back downstairs her pancakes had gotten gold so she made ones when her dad came down as well miley asked her father if he wanted pancaked as well of eggs her father simply pancaked will be fine soon after he finished the word pancaked lilley came down and took a seat on the table as well

they both stared at miley when they both started talking miley? her father asked what is it dad? miley asked why do you want to wear the hannah clothes to school now everytime i came up with it you where the one oppossing it so what do yo wanna say dad? miley asked her father in an angry voice with shocked her dad aswel as lilley

it is just lilley started looking at lilley. just what lilley miley became more angry witch started to shock her father and lilley even more it is just that i want to help you miley whe have been best friends for the past two years miley i understand why it took you so long to tell me about your secret

but if you wear the hannah clothes to school everyone will find out about your secret and didn,t you say you becane hannah because you wanted an normal life aswel

miley started to feel bad for her behavior towards her best friend aswel as her father and said why are you so worried iether was because we care about you miley that is why or do you want to give up singing that badly that you want the entire world to find out

miley was shocked of what her father said and said dad you really think i can hide it sooner or later they will find out iether way so what does it matter wheter they find out now tommorow or over a few years it is just the same am i right miley asked her father who started biting his lips i think so her father answered but miley robby said if you really want the world to know don,t you think it will be better to give an interview robby asked mabey so dad but it doesn,t matter weather i reveal it at school or not the press will now it soon enough and you no that too dad

yes i know miley robby sight but even so don,t you think it would be better to reveal it later than now robby asked fine i will change clothes after breakfast as long as you two keep your mouth shut before i get tired of the both of you

lilley and robby where shocked at what miley just said robby became completly pale in face while lilley started crying never had they expected that miley would or could be this angry at the both of them when miley ran up the stairs and to her room locking the room so that no one could enter miley laid down on her bed thinking what she should do and of how hard she was on her father and her best friend

when she suddenly heard knocks on her door and said what. its me lilley the sad voice of lilley what do you want lilley miley asked.  
i want to talk to you miley lilley said. dont we have talked enough this morning yet miley said i mean whe have been talking about hannah and het clothes ever sinds you got here.  
i know miley i dont want to talk about hannah now there is something else i need to talk to you about. fine miley said hold on a sec

miley walked to the dood and unlocked it and opened it lilley came in and sat down on the bed while miley closed the door again what do you want to talk about miley asked lilley. lilley opened her mouth my mother lilley said. she decided to move to new york. lilley said with a sad voice.  
miley was shocked to hear that why miley asked lilley trying to hide her shock she got an new job lilley said almost bursting out in tears.

miley started talking normal again i see she said to lilley. what do you mean asked lilley to miley. i mean i was planning to move to new york next month.  
and becomming more active as hannah montana also because i was asked for something not even my father knows it miley said to lilley. what do you mean lilley asked?  
i mean i have been asked by stefen speilburg to play in a rol involving hannah montanah after that movie a serie will be made called the dubbel life of miley stewart that is why i dont care anymore wheter poeple find out that i am hannah montana miley said and took a look at lilley who whas clearly shocked. lilley opened her mouth and said i didm,t know that when they heard another knock on the door who there miley asked it,s your dad she heard and asked what he want i wanna talk to you miley can you open the door.

vervolg in chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

INFO

vervolg op chapter 2

Story

miley whent to the door and opened it letting her father in the room and closed the door

where do you wanna talk about dad i want to say sorry for earlier i over heard a little of you conversation with lilley robby said like what did you hear dad. miley asked het father who got shocked.

i heard that spielberg is going to make a movie about you aswel as an serie if had known that i would have understand it better why you want to reveal your secret to the world miley i,am really sorry that i didn,t bother to ask you miley.

it,s okey dad but it is not only me you know he also wanted me to ask if you could play in the movie aswel as the series as my father to be more precise wait a sec i get the letter have you replyd for me aswell robby asked his daughter no dad i can only reply for myself not for you you no that miley asnwered

and also lilley this letter is ment for you and your mother from spielberg to play also in the movie aswell as the series the only letter left is the letter for oliver lilley was suprised to say the leased and asked milley how spielberg new her miley answered saying he doesn,t now you he only knows miley stewert and that she is hannah montana as i told him when he called me at hannah fone

he also wanted to know other poeple i knew in real life like my best friends or father so i exclplained it to them these letters have arrived yesterday so your are saying that it will be a real life movie aswel as series lilley en robby asked miley answered with yes

robby and lilley where surprised when lilley,s mother heather arrived and asked her daughter why she wasn,t at school uh oh sorry that is accually my fault miley answered. lilley why don,t you give the letter i just handed you over to your mother. ow and you may want to sit down before reading it before you faint

well dad as i have already told you one of the surprises i think it would be wise for the last one miley said to her father who still had a surprised face but and could not believe that his daughter would get her own movie and series eventually waking up het father asked wheter there is more to it well his daughter started laughing and said yes dad a lot more and you won,t believe it

she crapt in to her drawer pulling out a big pak of papers and went back to her bed and sat down her father could once again not believe what he saw designs of private yets aswel as clothes and jewels he decides to ask the one and only question of what they where thinking he already knew the answer miley started to smile and said i made designs and are currently developt haven,t you noticed the amount of money increasing drasticaly on the hannah montana creditcard dad.

his father was thinking and said yes i did but i didn,t know why that was to you remember that i left for new york for a while witout telling you the reason for it because it was a suprprise asked miley to het father who answered yes miley said back then i had appointments with the poeple involed in these categories. miley said

however the amount of money increasing on the hannah montana creditcard is only the half of the total amount of money i earn the rest is paid on mine own creditcard or bank account miley stated that is how i arranged things. her father was surprised at his daughter,s abilities he sure knew she had talents in singing and acting due the fact she was able to hide her true identitie but that she was able in arrange bussniss thing is something he had,s expect lilley and robby both stared at miley when they heard a scream the scream of none other than heather who had finished reading the letter

heater asked miley wheter it is really true that whe would be able to play in movies aswell as series and miley answered with a simple but a honest yes when her hannah fone rang she saw at the display that is was stefan spielberg hello hannah here miley said hello miley stefan said hello stefan what can i do for you miley asked stefan asked miley for the answers of the poeple involed sorry stefan but i only told three of the four poeple invold in it and they dont have given an answer yet knowing oliver however i think he would answer with an yes i call you back later once i have the answers very well miley i really look forward to producing the movies and series i know miley replyd so do i stefan i call you later bye miley said bye stefan said and the line went dead

was that stefan spielberg lilley robby and heather asked miley answered with a simple yes and said that he wanted to know the answers the only one left is oliver tough knowing him he would just faint just like when i told him that i,am hannah montana miley said but atleast robby lilley and heather already had there answers and al three said yes at the same time

by the way miley you where explaining some thing before you fone rang ow yes dad when i went to new york for these bussniss meetings the once involed accepted it right aways let me get the contract so that you can see them trough i,am really amazed at you miley that you were able to arrange this all by yourself

thanks dad i had a good teacher who happens to be my manager miley said smiling at here father who grinned

by the way dad just because i did some things behind your back doesn,t mean that i don,t need a manager

vervolg in chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 1

SUMMERY

miley stuart is your average girl accept for one thing see has a dubble life as an international pop sensation as Hannah montana

Story

it is just your average morning in malibu nice blue sky and a beuatifull sun shine miley hasn,t told lilley about her biggest secret yet but she wanted it to tell her today no matter what

miley went downstairs to eat breakfast before taking a nice shower and getting dressed while she was eating breakfast her fone rang she took the fone up hello with miley hello miley with lilley i,ll drop by in 20 and the line was dead miley new what it meant as lilley always calls before she drops byshe ran to the door and opend it about 5 seconds later lilley flew in

hello lilley miley said to her best friend hello miley lilley said but with a curious look on her face that she reconised when miley was bothered with something

what is wrong miley you have the tipical look on your face when something is bothering you lilley asked miley yes there is something that is bothering me lilley but it is kind of hard to tell and everytime i tried to tell you this for the past 2 years fear of losing you came up my spins but i can and will no longer hide it from you can you follow me

lilley amassed at what miley just said followed miley to her room but had no idea for what miley what are we doing in your room because miley said there is something important i have to tell you lilley

what is it miley you know you can always tell me everything lilley said to miley, i know lilley but this isn,t as easy as always why? lilley asked starting to get angry at miley, miley got shocked at the small outburst of lilley and got tears in het eyes

b.b.b. i am hannah montana miley flapped out leaving a shocked expression on lilley,s face and went to het wardrobe standing in the wardrobe she removed the shirts hanging in the wardrobe to reveal two doorst with the letters HM on it lilley whas so shocked that she almost fainted while miley opened the doorst to her hannah montanah wardrobe WHAT lilley asked shocked

why dind,t you never tell me this for the past two years lilley aksed angry to miley who started to cry weren,t you listening downstairs i wanted to tell you but everytime i tried to tell you my fears of losing you got the better of me i told you it wasn,t as easy to tell you as everything is else i had told you before miley said fully crying now

lilley asked miley if someone else knew miley answered that only her familie and new lilley knew it lilley whas shocked at the answer but new she had more questions why do you keep quit about the fact that you are hannah montana miley stil a bit of anger in her voice witch shocked miley

miley was thinking of the right words when she calmy started to say because i also want to live a normal life lilley a life where i can have friends instead of locking myself up from the outside world and only living in a celiberty world where you practicaly live in a prison world that is not the live i want

lilley whas amazed at this statement and started to calm down when miley,s father knocked on the door enter miley said to her father robbie ray stuart whas shocked to see lilley and miley in the hannah wardrobe hello lilley he said so miley showed you her final and biggest secret he robby asked yes lilley said why do you ask because robby started for the past two years she has been scared of telling you it has nothing something to do with you but with her past lilley looked surprised at what do you mean he sight asked lilley miley has told you about her fear of losing you hasn,t she lilley said yes she did but i don,t understand what you meant mr stewart robby once again left a deep sigh and got a sad look on his face lilley didn,t like to see them so sad and started to feel bad for asking when robby started taling to lilley she suddenly turned to where robby whas lilley when whe lift in Tennessee miley had a lot of friends but when her singing talents where noticed at and talent show she got an contract eventually she became famous 3 years ago robby said with pride in his voice i know that mr stewart but what has

robby interupted lilley,s question and got once again an sad look on his face and contineud his story when ce became famous 3 years ago the friends she had started to runt there backs on here that is why whe moved here because it was to painfull to see my daughter so unhappy

when se met you here in malibu she told me that she wanted to tell that she was hannah montana but everytime she tried the fairs of losing you showed up she was so bothered by it that she even had sleepless nights

lilley was shocked of what she heard she didn,t know miley had something so difficult about her past miley never liked to talk about her past lilley started to understand why now and why miley was so scared of telling her secret to lilley. 


End file.
